Noboru Gongenzaka/Gallery
Official Gongenzaka full view big body.png NoboruGongenzaka full view.png Gongenzaka in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Gongenzaka in Riding Duel outfit concept art. 052016Animedia Gongenzaka Concept Art.png|Gongenzaka's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Young Gongenzaka concept art June 2016.png|Young Gongenzaka concept art from Animedia June 2016. Gongenzaka Concept Art.png|Gongenzaka's concept art. Gongenzaka's face Concept Art.png|Gongenzaka's face concept art. Young Gongenzaka Concept Art.png|Young Gongenzaka's concept art. Sketch of Lancers by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Gongenzaka, Shingo, Shun, Serena and Tsukikage drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators V-Jump Noboru Gongenzaka in Jump.png V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Gongenzaka in V-Jump. Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Arc V Op 1 Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Arc V Op 1 Gongenzaka Shuzo and Yoko.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png |-|One Step= Arc V One Step (1).png Arc V One Step (2).png Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (5).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png |-|Burn!= Arc V OP 2 Gongenzaka.png Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Gongenzaka.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Serena and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Ed 3 Gongenzaka Dennis and Shingo.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (7).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Shun and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Ed 4 Gongenzaka asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Three Lancers OP 5.jpg |-|Vision= Ed5 Yūya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ed5 Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ed5 Yūya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka2.png Arc V Ending 5 Vision.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Lancers.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 1 Arc V Gongenzaka vs Yuya.png Arc V Gongenzaka,Oni and Kyukyukyu.png Ep1 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Shūzō and Yūya.png Noboru in anime (2).jpg Ep001 Arrive in the stadium.png Episode 2 Congratulating Yūya.png|Congratulating Yūya. Ep2 Futoshi, Ayu and Gongenzaka.png|Futoshi and Ayu tell Gongenzaka that the outsiders go over here. Episode2 End.png Episode 3 Ep003 Gongenzaka.png Ep003 Gongenzaka2.png Ep003 Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Ep3 Gongenzaka is moved to tears.png Yūya and Gongenzaka3 (2).jpg Yūya and Gongenzaka3.jpg Yūya and Gongenzaka3 (3).jpg Yūya and Gongenzaka3.png Episode 5 Ep5 Yūya's dream3.png Episode 8 Ep8 Sora and Gongenzaka.png Episode 10 Ep10 Yūya and Gongenzaka.png Ep 10 Gongenzaka in flames.png Ep10 Sword's Cemetery.png Arc V 010 Yaiba VS Gongenzaka.png Ep10 Gongenzaka.png Episode 11 Gongenzaka's full appearance.jpg Ep11 Yaiba vs Gongenzaka.png Ep11 Yaiba vs Gongenzaka2.png Ep11 Gongenzaka smiling.png Ep11 Futoshi, Gongenzaka and Tatsuya.png Ep11 Gongenzaka believes in his Deck.png Ep11 Young Gongenzaka and Yūya in a park.png Young Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Ep11 Young Gongenzaka.png Ep11 Young Gongenzaka2.jpg Ep11 Gongenzaka draws.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Yaiba.png Arc V Gongenzaka Yaiba ending in draw.png Ep11 Gongenzaka apologizes to Yūya.png Episode 12 Ep12 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Ep12 Sora, Tatsuya ,Ayu, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Episode 13 Ep13 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu and Tatsuya.png Ep13 Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Ayu.png Ep13 Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Episode 14 Ep14 Gongenzaka.png Ep14 Gongenzaka2.png Ep14 Yuzu smacks Shūzō.jpg Episode 25 Yuya confront Gongenzaka.png Ep25 Gongenzaka determined.png Child Gongenzaka protecting Yuya.png Arc V 025 Gongenzaka VS Yuya.png Ep25 Gongenzaka Special Summons Big Benkei.png Ep25 Gongenzaka protects Big Benkei with Soul Fire Armor.png Ep25 Gongenzaka Synchro Summon.png Arc V Ep 025.png Episode 26 Arc V Gongenzaka and Superheavy Koujin Susano-O.png Arc V Ep 026.png Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Arc V Yuya, Gongenzaka and Ankokuji.png Ep27 Ankokuji and Gongenzaka.png Ep27 Gongenzaka.png Ep27 Watching Reira.png Episode 30 Ep30 Gongenzaka determined to win.png Ep30 Angry Gongenzaka.png Arc V Gen vs Gongenzaka.png Ep30 Gongenzaka with 500LP.png Gongenzaka reducing the attack of Barbarian Mad Shaman.png Arc V Gen defeated by Gongenzaka.png Ep30 Yūya and Gongenzaka.png Ep30 Yūya going to Duel Sawatari.png Episode 32 Ep32 Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Episode 35 Ep35 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Ep35 Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Episode 34 Ep34 Shūzō, Yōko, Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Yūya.png Episode 38 Yuya hugged by Gongenzaka.png Ep38 Shūzō, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Episode 39 Gongenzaka blinfolded.png Episode 40 Ep40 Shūzō, Gongenzaka and the kigs cheer Yuzu.png Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 4.png Ep41 Maiami Championship participants.jpg Ep41 Michio, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Ep41 The Battle Royal starts.png Episode 42 Ep42 Gongenzaka confronts Olga.png Ep-42 Olga vs Gongenzaka.png Ep42 Olga, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ep42 Yuzu meets Gongenzaka in Ice Field.png Ep42 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 43 Ep43 Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Superheavy Samurai Taima-2.png Arc V Gongenzaka saves Yuzu.png Ep43 Olga vs Gongenzaka.jpg Ep43 Nico2.png Ep43 Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Olga.png Ep43 Gongenzaka vs Halil.png Episode 45 Gongenzaka challenge.png Arc V Gongenzaka and Mieru.png Episode 46 Gongenzaka protect Yuya.png Arc V Yuya restrained.png Ep46 Gongenzaka, Mieru and Michio.png Episode 47 Arc V Yuya Sakaki's generation.png Michio, Mieru, Teppei and Gongenzaka sleeping.png Eating together.png Ep47 Yūya informs Gongenzaka.png Ep47 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Episode 48 Ep48 Yōko's imagination.png Ep48 Sora, Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Episode 49 Ep49 Gongenzaka's Duel Disk showing Penalty 2000.png Arc V Gongenzaka and Shun.png Ep49 Noboru and Shingo.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Arc V Ep 050.png Episode 51 Ep51 Gongenzaka and Mieru run.png Ep 51 Mieru and Gongenzaka.jpg Yuya End Episode 51.png Episode 52 Ep52 The victors of the tournament.png Ep52 Gongenzaka.png Ep52 Shūzō asks about Academia.png Episode 53 Arc V Gongenzaka injured.png Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Arc V Teleporting Lancers.png Episode 57 Dennis and Gongenzaka 57-2.png Arc V Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Arc V 057 Dennis VS Gongenzaka.png Dennis and Gongenzaka 57-1.png Arc V Dennis vs Gongenzaka.png Ep57 Gongenzaka Synchro Summon 2.png Dennis, Galager, Gongenzaka 57.png Episode 58 Dennis and Gongenzaka dragged.png Ep 58 Gongenzaka, Gallager and Dennis.png Shun, Gongenzaka, Dennis.png Ep 58 Dennis and Gongenzaka.png Episode 59 Gong, Shun, Dennis arrested.png Episode 60 Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Ep60 Gongenzaka crying.png Ep60 Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Ep60 Lancers and Commons in the boss'room.png Episode 61 Close up of Gongenzaka 61 (6).png Gongenzaka61 (10).png Episode 63 Everyone assemble 4.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 3.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Arrest Corps.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Everyone taken away.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Friendship Cup Participants 65 (17).png Episode 66 Arc V Ep 066.png Arc V 066 Crow VS Gongenzaka.png Gongenzaka's first Riding Duel66 (2).png Arc V Gongenzaka ignored an Action Card.png Arc V Gongenzaka D-Wheel.png Ep66 Riding Duel Gongenzaka Pendulum Summon.png Ep66 Riding Duel Gongenzaka Synchro Summon.png Crow vs Gongenzaka66 (9).png Gongenzaka congratulating crow66 (14).png Arc V Gongenzaka congratulates Crow.png Gongenzaka leaving66 (15).png Episode 73 Arc V Gallager explaining the rules.png Underground 1.png Tsukikage hides.jpg Episode 90 Ep90 Shingo and Gongenzaka.png Shingo, Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg Gongenzaka in chaos.jpg Episode 91 Ep91 Gongenzaka, Chojiro and Shingo.png Episode 93 Ep93 Gongenzaka, Shingo and Chojiro.png Ep93 Gongenzaka stops Shingo.png Episode 94 Ep94 Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Episode 95 Ep95 Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Gongenzaka and Yuya on RR.png Yuya and co on camera.png Shingo takes Melissa's mic.png Episode 97 The Lancers 97.jpg Reiji, Shingo, Gongenzaka 98.png The Lancers 97-2.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 97.jpg Episode 98 Gongenzaka and Shingo 98.png Gongenzaka and Shingo 98-1.png Episode 99 Shingo and Gongenzaka 99-9.png Sawatari, Shun, and Gongenzaka 99.png Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Shun 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Sora 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, Sora, and Sawatari 99.png Lancers 99.jpg The Lancers 99-3.png Lancers 99-3.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 99-1.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 99.png Gongenzaka, Shun, and Sawatari 99.png Gongenzaka 99.png Lancers in Heartland 99.jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Ep100 Yūya and Gongenzaka look at Sawatari swimming.png Sawatari, Yuya, Gongenzaka 100 1.jpg Sawatari, Yuya, Gongenzaka 100 2.jpg Refugees and Lancers 100.png Shingo and Gongenzaka 100.png Shingo and Gongenzaka and kids 100.png Academia vs Lancers 100.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Shingo 100.png Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 100 4.png Kaito, Sawatari, Yuya, and Gongenzaka 100.jpg Episode 101 Ep101 Gongenzaka, Yūya and Shingo.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101-3.png Kaito, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Yuya 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-1.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-2.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka 101.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 101.png Episode 102 Ep 102 Gongenzaka and Shingo.png Episode 103 Allen and Lancers 103-2.png Lancers 103-1.png Allen and Lancers 103-1.png Episode 105 Shun 105-3.png Ep105 Gongenzaka, Shingo, Allen and Sayaka.png Allen, Yuya, Sawatari, Shingo 105.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Shun, Sayaka, Allen.png Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Allen, Sayaka 105.png Ep105 Gongenzaka and Shingo shocked.png Episode 107 Shingo, Gongenzaka, Sayaka, Allen 107.png Tyler Sisters, Lancers, Noro 107.png Episode 108 Shingo and Gongenzaka 108-1.png Lancers 108-1.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 108.png Lancers 108-2.png Lancers 108-3.png Lancers 108-4.png Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-1.png Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-2.png Lancers 108-5.png Shingo and Gongenzaka 108-2.png Episode 109 Lancers and Resistance 109.png Allen and Lancers 109.png Academia, Lancers, Resistance 109.png Episode 110 Lancers and Resistance 110-1.png Lancers and Resistance 110-2.png Academia, Lancers, and Resistance 110.png Lancers and Resistance 110.png Episode 112 Lancers and Resistance 112.jpg Lancers and Resistance 112-1.png Lancers, Resistance, and Edo 112.png Lancers, Edo, and Resistance 112.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Edo 112.png Edo, Lancers, and Kaito 112.png Edo, Resistance, and Lancers 112.png Sawatari, Kaito, Sayaka, and Gongenzaka 112.png Kaito and Lancers 112-1.png Kaito and Lancers 112-2.png Episode 113 Dennis, Yuzu, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shingo 113.png Academia and Lancers 113.png Sawatari, Yuzu, Gongenzaka 113-1.jpg Episode 114 Ep114 Seeing the boat halfway to the horizon.png Episode 115 Lancers 115-3.png Solo Crew, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka 115-1.png Solo crew, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka 115.png Tsukikage, Sawatari, and Gongenzaka 115.jpg Lancers 115-10.png Lancers 115-11.png Solo vs Lancers.png Lancers 115-1.jpg Solo and Lancers 115.png Lancers 115-2.jpg Episode 116 Lancers 116-1.png 116.png Lancers 116-2.png Lancers 116-3.png Episode 117 Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Sanders 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Sawatari, Reira, Gongenzaka 118.png Lancers 118-2.png Sanders 118-3.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 118.png Lancers 118-4.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 118-1.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 118-1.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 118-2.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 118-2.png Episode 120 Yuya and Gongenzaka 120.jpg Ep120Yūya and Gongenzaka running.png Ep120 Yūya and Gongenzaka VS BB.png Ep120 Gongenzaka Pendulum Summon.png Gongenzaka 120-3.png Ep120 Gongenzaka seeing Yūya takes damage.png Gongenzaka 120-4.png Ep120 Gongenzaka receiving damage.png Ep120 Gongenzaka is defeated by Battle Beast.png Episode 121 Ep121 Shingo helps Gongenzaka.png Ep121 Everyone surprised by BB.png Episode 122 Ep122 Shingo and Gongenzaka.png Ep122 Jack, Gongenzaka and Shingo.png Episode 134 Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sawatari 134.png Episode 137 Lancers and Edo 137.png Jack and Gongenzaka 137-3.png Jack and Gongenzaka 137-1.jpg Zarc, Jack, Gongenzaka 137.png Jack, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shun 137.png Gongenzaka, Shun, Kaito 137.png Gongenzaka and Shun 137.png Jack and Gongenzaka 137-2.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 7.png Arc V Hanate Single.png Other Gongenzaka TFSP.png Gongenzaka manzai.png Gongenzaka manzai 2.jpg Gongenzaka in fire manzai.jpg Category:Image Gallery